


Physical

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink's never really like Aoba's musical tastes, but from time to time he does find them amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical

It started with a quiet beat. Mink could hear Aoba’s coil from the next room, initially, he thought it was just the man’s ringtone. Then it got louder, and the song went on longer. Wasn’t he cleaning? Didn’t he have headphones?

“Aoba?” Mink sighed, looking toward the door, but he received no response. After a moment he opened his mouth to call for his husband again, only to be cut short by loud--and somewhat sub par--singing. Mink couldn’t even understand what he was saying, was that some poor version of english? He knew he could speak better.

“Aoba,” Mink spoke louder, getting up from the couch. The singing and beat got louder as he lumbered down the hallway, finally reaching the bathroom he looked inside. At first, rather unsure how to feel about the view before him. It was a nice view, he admitted to himself, but ridiculous all the same.

Inside he found Aoba, rear in the air as he dug and scrubbed at the inside of the bathtub. One foot kicked up in dramatics, he came up from time to time for more suds allowing Mink to see his headphones draped around his neck, cranked up so he didn’t have to have them on. Oblivious to the man watching him he kept belting out the words to songs he had heard so many times before, shaking his hips in time.

“Let’s get physical~ physical~ Lemme hear your body talk! Body talk--!”

After a moment, Mink leaned against the door, half-smirking. As annoying as his music usually was, for once this was strangely comical. On another plus side, it was a rare sight to see Aoba actually use his hips in such a way. Although Mink had to admit to himself that most any time Aoba moved his hips it looked rather lewd. Now simply more so.  
As the song came to a stop and the next started to slowly play Aoba stood up, brushing a bit of sweat off of his brow and smiling to himself.

“I’d say I’ve been ‘physical’ enough for now, hehe, looks clean enough at least,” Aoba laughed to himself. Dropping the sponge in the bucket he had been working on he finally turned around, freezing instantly as he caught sight of Mink standing in the doorway. He stood stock still for a minute, Mink raising his eyebrows quietly at him, smirk still clear on his face.

Aoba opened his mouth to attempt to speak after a long moment, only succeeding in choking on his own words. Mink stood up a bit more after that, unfolding his arms and chuckling quietly.

“I’m sure you’ve heard my body talk enough times,” he said casually, turning away from the still speechless Aoba. By now he was a good shade of red, starting to shake lightly out of embarrassment. How long had he been there? Oh god he’d been dancing too and now he was even-- “But getting physical doesn’t sound too terrible, right now,” flashing a suggestive look over his shoulder Mink disappeared out the door and down the hall.

Aoba was about to yell before his brain actually processed what had been said, and then he yelled anyway.

“W-Well I still have cleaning to do!! S-...So you can….hell...okay,” Aoba mumbled, giving up on the bathroom right now. He wasn’t about to skip this chance he decided, careful not to slip as he trotted out of the room to find the man he indeed wanted to get ~physical~ with.


End file.
